Crazy's in the DNA
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: By some demand, I am now continuing this one-shot story. Aj Lee and Vickie Guerrero do not get along. At all. When a shocking truth is revealed, will Aj and Vickie learn to get along for Eddie's memory? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot on where I think they should take the Aj and Vickie scenario in the WWE**

Vickie stood in the ring, wearing her usual black motif. Her anger at Aj was amazing. She had contacted the board of directors three weeks earlier, knowing that Aj had overstepped her boundaries as a general manager. First Aj had slapped her, then she had slapped Aj, and Aj went into a demented fit of throwing a steel chair!

She was _not_ GM material, at least not in Vickie's eyes.

"Excuse me!" Vickie says. The crowd boos. Vickie rolls her eyes. She was tired of this.

"It has come to my attention that Aj has had more fits of absolute rage and insanity! I think the Board of the Directors need to choose a new general manager for Monday Night Raw," the crowd boos again, "And i think that I, Vickie Guerrero, should be the new GM after that demented little girl!" Vickie says.

Aj's music hits. Vickie scowls and looks up at the girl. Aj walks to the ring instead of her usual skipping. The look on her face is grim. The girl is holding a piece of paper that looks like test results. Aj steps into the ring, microphone in hand.

"Vickie, this feud between us, it needs to stop. Immediately." Aj says, her voice wrought with worry.

"Why should we do that? There is no reason to! You are bad as a GM, a bad person, and you're insane!" Vickie yells.

Aj lifts the piece of paper and says, "Vickie, this is the reason we need to stop. It's for Eddie."

"What do you mean it's for Eddie?" Vickie demands. Aj hands the paper to Vickie. Vickie's eyes glaze over with tears.

"Vickie, those are test results. DNA test results. Vickie, I'm your daughter. Yours and Eddie's daughter." Aj says.

The crowd silences.

**What do you think? My first one shot, so I hope it's good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, like I said, I am continuing the story because of some demand for it. **

****Vickie was stunned to tears. It was almost as if Stone Cold had stunned her. Aj was her daughter? Was this for the storyline? Or was it real? She had supposedly lost her and Eddie's third child just hours after it was born. Was this child Aj? And if this was storyline this was cruel!

"Vickie, are you okay?" Aj asks out of fear. She didn't say it into the microphone, but the younger girl could tell that Vickie was upset. Aj took Vickie's hand and lead the woman backstage. Once backstage, Vickie looks into Aj's eyes.

"Is this real? Are you my daughter? Is this storyline or not?" Vickie asks. Aj looked down at the ground.

"It's true. I'm your daughter. Yours and Eddie's. I understand you must be hurt, Vickie. I found out the whole story. I was supposedly dead, but it wasn't true. I was very much alive. A nurse kidnapped me." Aj says. Vickie usually couldn't stand this girl in a business sense and in storyline, but now Aj was her daughter. Her lost baby.

"Vick!" Dolph calls. Vickie looks back and smiles at Dolph. Even if his real name is Nick, she couldn't accept that. Dolph was Dolph to her.

"Hi, Dolph." Vickie says. Dolph notices Vickie had been crying.

"Vick, what's up?" Dolph asks.

"You know the child I supposedly lost after she was born?" Vickie asks. Dolph nodded.

"Is she really alive?" Dolph asks.

"Yeah," Vickie looks at Aj, "She's Aj." Dolph is stunned to silence and shakes his head. Vickie lifts the DNA report, handing it to her friend.

"This can't be happening." Dolph murmurs.

"Dolph..." Vickie says.

"It's okay, Vick. I also understand that if you want to you can stay back here with your new-found daughter, okay? I can handle a match on my own." Dolph smiles.

Vickie smiles back and says, "I want to spend a little time with Aj."

"And I understand. See ya, girls." Dolph says.

Vickie and Aj go into the General Manager's office. The two women sit down together.

"The nurse kidnapped you?" Vickie asks.

"My thought is she saw a beautiful baby girl and sold her on the black market for money." Aj says.

"She didn't think that stealing from a WWF Wrestler would end up in a lawsuit?" Vickie asks.

"I don't think she did. She said I was dead so you two wouldn't realize it." Aj says, taking Vickie's hand.

"I would very much like for us to get along, Vickie. If not for us, for Eddie." Aj says again. Vickie smiles. The two women didn't acknowledge the cameras in the room, but ignored them. Vickie had her daughter back, and nothing else mattered to her at that moment in time.

**A heartfelt chapter for this story. I'll introduce some more problems throughout the story, like how are they going to get along, and how they're going to continue this in the storyline, blah blah blah. Review for me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait... I've been sick with the flu and I've had some relationship problems... I just haven't felt like writing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And this is my most reviewed story, so keep it up! **

****Vickie went back to her hotel room after Raw. She had to tell her other two daughters the great news about Aj being alive. Shaul and and Sherilyn would be thrilled about having a "new" sister. At least, Vickie hoped so.

The one thing Vickie dreaded about having Aj as her daughter was that she had to tell Eddie's other daughter, Kaylie. Kaylie was born while Vickie and Eddie were separated. But, Eddie had left Kaylie's mother before the girl was born.

Picking up the phone, Vickie dialed her daughter, Shaul's number. Shaul answered on the first ring.

"Mom, is it true?" Shaul asks. She apparently saw the Raw segment. Shaul knew about Vickie's lost child, her lost sibling.

"It's true. Your older sister's alive and well. It's not just the storyline, honey." Vickie says gently. Shaul sighs.

"Thank God. I was worried the writers were taking advantage of you, Mom." Shaul says.

"I can see where you were concerned, Shaul. But what do you think about having an older sister?" Vickie asks.

"It's weird. I'm suddenly not the eldest anymore." There was a little noise in the background. Vickie knew it was Sherilyn.

"Sheri! Mom's on the phone! Wanna talk to her?" Shaul asks.

"Yes!" Sherilyn says. Vickie hears running footsteps to the phone.

"Hi Mom!" Sherilyn says.

"Hi, sweetie. I have some really big news to tell you." Vickie says.

"What is it? You aren't pregnant, are you Mom?" Sherilyn asks.

"No, sweetie, but you do have another sibling other than Shaul and Kaylie." Vickie says.

Sherilyn takes in a gasp and says, "Mom? The lost one? It's alive?"

"Yes. Guess who she is." Vickie says.

"No! Just tell me!" Sherilyn says.

"Fine. Aj Lee, otherwise known as April Jeanette Mendez." Vickie says.

"No way!" Sherilyn says aghast.

"It's true. She looks too much like me and your father for it to _not_ be true." Vickie says. Sherilyn collapses into tears.  
The phone was jumbled around a little bit until Shaul had the phone again.

"Is Sheri ok?" Vickie asks.

"She's surprised. I better calm her down. I gotta go. Love you." Shaul says.

"Love you too." They hang up. Vickie heard a knock on her door. She rushed up to answer it.

She saw Dolph in the doorway.

"What're you doing here?" Vickie asks.

"I just wanted to spend some time with a friend who just found out her daughter's alive." Dolph says with a smile.

"Dolph, you know we aren't dating anymore..." Vickie cautions.

"I know. I know. I just thought you'd like some company." Dolph says.

"I appreciate the offer, but I would prefer to be alone." Vickie says.

"All right. If you need me, just give a call." Dolph says with a classic smirk. That smirk used to make Vickie's heart melt, now it just hurt her to see it.

"All right. See you." Vickie shuts the door. She dresses into her flannel pj's. There was another knock on the door. She rolled her eyes in the expectation it was Dolph again.

It wasn't. It was Aj.

"Hi." Aj says timidly.

"Hi. Come on in, it's all right. I really don't bite." Vickie says. Aj smiles and walks into the hotel room. She and Vickie sit down on the bed.

"I've told your sisters about you." Vickie says with a smile.

"Really? All of them?" Aj asks.

"Well, not Kaylie. But Kaylie isn't my daughter. I shouldn't be obligated to tell her, but I am. She probably saw Raw tonight." Vickie says.

"Probably. When will you tell Kaylie?" Aj asks.

"I don't know. But when I do, I'll let you know." Vickie says. Aj sighs.

"I told my... adoptive parents about the situation. They know what they did. They don't deny it, either." Aj says. Vickie puts an arm around Aj and holds her eldest close to her.

"At least they didn't deny it. It would be harder if they did." Vickie says softly. Aj begins to sob.

"Aj? What's wrong?" Vickie says.

"It's just... my adoptive mother never held me and comforted me like this." Aj sobs.

"Oh, sweetie." Vickie says.

_Eddie, our daughter is just like you. I wish you could have met her. _Vickie thinks. Aj leans into her mother's chest and listens to her mother's heartbeat. Vickie begins to sing "A La Nanita Nana."

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea_

_Jesus tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea._

_Fuentecilla que corres clara y sonora,_

_Ruisenor q'en la selva cantando Iloras,_

_Callad mientras la cuna se balancea._

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea._

__Aj had stopped crying. She started breathing evenly. So evenly, she was soon asleep. Vickie smiled at her eldest daughter, and lied her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Aj looked so peaceful in that moment she began to feel tears form at the corners of her eyes. How dare a woman hurt her daughter? How dare she not comfort her in times of need?!

_My little Aj. Nothing will hurt you anymore. _

__**Another sweet little tender moment between mother and daughter, and a hint into Aj's past. Will it get better? Will it get worse? Review and find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... a chapter ACTUALLY on time! I'm amazed with me! This chapter will be more Aj-centered instead of Vickie-centered. **

****_Aj was walking through the Raw arena for this night. She wandered aimlessly, she didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She felt so empty inside. _

_"Aj!" Vickie calls. _

_Aj looks up. She can't see Vickie. _

_"Mom?" Aj asks. _

_"I can't see you!" Vickie calls. _

_Strong hands grab Aj's shoulders. She spins around and looks into brown eyes. _

_Eddie's eyes. _

_"My beautiful girl." Eddie smiles. _

_"Daddy..." Aj says, leaning into Eddie. _

_"You should go find your mother, now." Eddie says. _

_Vickie appears out of nowhere, her hair brown instead of black. Her features look soft. She walks up alongside Eddie. The three hug. _

_"I love you guys." Aj says. _

Aj woke with a start. She realizes her head is on her mother's chest. Vickie stirs and looks into her daughter's brown eyes.

"Good morning." Vickie says.

"I've been here all night?" Aj asks.

"You cried yourself to sleep. Are you okay?" Vickie asks.

"I'm... better now." Aj smiles.

Vickie smiles and says, "I'm glad."

Aj listens to her mother's heartbeat for a few minutes.

"I had a dream about Eddie." Aj says.

"You did?" Vickie asks.

"You were there too, but you had brown hair." Aj admits.

"Maybe I should go back to brown. Like you." Vickie says.

"I hear it's your natural color." Aj says.

"It is." Vickie smiles.

After a while, Aj leaves to her own room and gets changed into jeans and a plaid spaghetti strap tank top. There's a knock at the door. She runs to answer it, hoping it's her mother. She has a look of hope on her face...

Then she sees CM Punk in her doorway.

"What do you want?" Aj asks.

"Just wanted to check up on you. We are..." Aj interrupts CM Punk.

"Phil. We are _not _dating anymore. We were... but you ended up getting a certain... blond pregnant." Aj was doing her best to keep her language under control.

"Hey, look, just because I got Kelly pregnant doesn't mean I don't care about you." Punk smiles.

"You showed you didn't care! Now Kelly's fired, and who's fault is that?!" Aj yells.

"No need to yell, April!" Punk claims.

Aj slaps Punk across the face really hard. There's a mark on his left cheek.

"You deserve to rot...in...hell..." Aj chokes towards the end. She slams the door in Punk's face. Her heart aches immensely. There's another knock at the door. Aj opens it again, Punk is still standing there.

"What the hell was that for?" Punk asks.

"You bastard! What do you think it was for?!" Aj yells.

Aj grabs her room-key and her ID and leaves her room, leaving Punk behind her. She isn't paying attention when she runs head-on into Zack Ryder, or Matt Cardona. He was called Zack around the locker room, it just came natural to call him that. He smiles at her. Aj bursts into tears.

"Aj! Aj what's wrong?" Zack asks.

"Ph-Phil..." Aj stutters.

"Slow down, little one." Zack puts his arms around her.

Aj takes a deep breath and says, "Long story short, he claimed he still loves me."

"He doesn't! Not after what he did to you!" Zack says.

"I know... It's just hard to know real from fake right now." Aj leans into Zack. In truth, Aj and Zack had been friends for the longest time. They often hung out before... and after... Aj's break up with CM Punk.

"I understand. How're you doing?" Zack asks.

"Better now." Aj leans into Zack. Zack smiles.

"Glad to help. Wanna go get some coffee?" Zack asks.

Aj looks up at him and nods.

**Awww... I like the AjZack angle... better than AjPunk. But I don't know. I'm putting up a poll on my profile for a week, and a week only unless I'm late updating stories. So go ahead and vote. **

**AjZack**

**Or**

**AjPunk**

**You choose! Review first! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a week late. That's because of the poll, which ended up in the AjZack pairing! Yeah! Anyway, this chapter will be, once again, Aj centered. **

After Aj and Zack got a coffee and started walking around the hotel. They talk about little things, like the weather. Then the conversation started centering around Aj's family situation.

"So... what about your adoptive parents? Did they know that you were.. kidnapped?" Zack asks.

"They did. I wonder if they actually ordered the kidnapping now." Aj says, a slight frown crossing her features.

"If they did, your mom, she can press charges." Zack says.

"I know. I think that the whole Guerrero family should ban together and do just that against the nurse." Aj says.

"And you know they'll all be behind you. So will I." Zack says.

Aj smiles at Zack.

Aj and Zack then walk back to her room so she can get her whole wallet that she had left behind when Punk had confronted Aj. Zack stays at Aj's door while Aj walks into her room to get her wallet. Zack catches sight of Punk, and Punk catches sight of Zack. Zack snarls.

"You trying to proclaim love to Aj again?" He asks with a sneer.

"You have no right to be in this, Matt." Punk says. Why must he insist on using people's real names?

"I do. I am Aj's best friend. I knew you were nothing but trouble!" Zack growls.

"The best friend always does, don't they?" Punk asks.

"That's because we know our friend better than _anybody_ you bastard." Zack snaps.

"Please, save the speech. I know you've been in love with April from the moment you saw her!" Punk says.

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" Zack snarls.

Meanwhile, from inside her room, Aj hears the fight going on. How dare Punk assume that Zack loved her any more than a friend?

"You sound like Adam Copeland!" Punk says.

"That's because _you think you know me_!" Zack sneers. Punk lands a punch on Zack, bloodying Zack's nose.

From down the hall, Hunter and Vickie see the fight break out. They both run down the hall. Hunter holds Punk back, and Vickie keeps Zack calm. Aj emerges from her room, helping her mother keep Zack calm.

"Phil, Goddammit. Knock it off!" Hunter snarls.

"Why should I? He stole my girlfriend!" Punk yells.

"Stole her?! You broke her heart!" Zack shouts.

"Zack, please. Please don't do this. You're better than that!" Aj begs.

"Just keep telling yourself that, April." Punk snaps. Aj turns around. She looks Punk in the eye.

"He is better than you! He didn't throw the first punch," Aj looks at Zack, "did you?"

"No." Zack says, wiping the blood from his nose. Punk escapes Hunter, lunging at Zack, but Aj steps in the way and gets hit by one of his kicks. Aj falls to the ground.

"Aj!" Vickie and Zack say in unison. Vickie and Zack fall to their knees next to Aj, helping her sit up.

"Mom? Zack?" Aj asks.

Hunter pushes Punk back and says, "That is _it _Punk. You attacked not only Zack, but Aj, you are suspended from the WWE for thirty days. You do this again, you're fired. Go get your stuff and go home."

"You can't do that. I'm the WWE Champion." Punk says.

"You are stripped of the title. Come on, let's go get it before you run away with it." Hunter pushes Punk in the opposite direction of Aj, Vickie, and Zack. Aj is still dazed.

"Are you okay?" Vickie asks.

"I think so." Aj says. Zack puts an arm around her.

"That was a pretty bad blow." Zack acknowledges.

"Yeah. I'll be okay, I think." Aj says. Vickie and Zack help Aj up. From down the hall, Stephanie puts her arm around Aj.

"I'll take her to the doctor. Zack, you should get checked out too." Steph says.

"But we want to go." Vickie says.

"It'll probably be better if you don't. She might need some quiet. She'll be fine, Vickie." Steph gives a reassuring smile to Vickie, who smiles back.

"All right. Just come find me if it's needed." Vickie says.

Steph and Aj walk down the hall, leaving Vickie and Zack alone. Vickie turns to Zack.

"How did the fight start?" She asks.

"Punk was trying to talk to Aj again. I defended her, and he got upset." Zack says.

"He has one of those tempers. But I'm thanking you for this. Aj needs a hero right now. I think you're it." Vickie smiles. Zack smiles back.

"I love your daughter, Vickie." He says shyly.

"And I think that if Eddie were here, he would approve that like I do." Vickie says.

**A good chapter. A little shorter. But what about Aj getting in the way of Punk's boot like that? She was more afraid of Zack getting hurt than herself! And Vickie approves of Zack loving Aj. Awww... anyway, leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! **


	6. Author's Notice

Hey, guys. I won't be on for a while. I had some things come up and... It's just better if I'm off the radar for a while. Trust me, I'm not even using facebook or twitter. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me!

I'll be back ASAP, trust me!


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Not too long, right? Sorry about that. I needed to get things organized. Things were up in the air. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6 of "Crazy's in the DNA!" **

****Weeks had passed since the shock. Aj had grown distant with her mother in recent weeks since the writers had brought on the Cena-Aj scandal.

Even worse, Aj's relationship with Zack had become non-existent. Aj had been told by Zack he loved her, but that was once, and that was before Hell in a Cell.

Since then, Aj had been alone. Of course Cena had comforted her when needed, but it wasn't the same. She loved Zack, too. Keeping the scandal thing going, it hurt too much...

So tonight on RAW, Aj was going to surprise the audience, herself, her mother, Cena, the WWE and Zack. Most importantly Zack

Aj walks out to the stage. The crowd cheers. Aj lifts the microphone to her lips.

"I know you guys think the scandal's all been about me and Cena. I know all the whispers and everything say I'm with Cena. I'm not. I love Zack Ryder. He defended me mere weeks ago after CM Punk kicked me in the head. I am in love with Zack." Aj says. The crowd falls silent.

_Oh radio, tell me everything you know. _

Zack walks out, looking at Aj. He smiles. Aj gives him her mike.

"Aj, I love you too." Zack says. The crowd cheers. Aj starts tearing up, and Zack kisses her on the lips in a deep kiss. Aj feels her heart start to flutter as Zack lifts her into his arms and takes her backstage.

Aj and Zack sit together backstage outside of the Divas' Locker Room. Zack looks at Aj with pure love in his eyes.

"You mean it?" Zack asks.

"Of course I do! I broke script to tell you!" Aj laughs. Zack smiles.

"A few weeks back, I told your mom I loved you." Zack admits.

"Really? What did she say?" Aj asks.

"She said that she approves, just like your dad would." Zack says. Aj breaks into tears. Vickie walks up to the scene and immediately walks over by her daughter.

"Honey, what is it?" Vickie asks, looking at Zack.

"Just, you approve of Zack's and my relationship, like Dad..." Aj sobs. Vickie smiles and hugs Aj.

"I love you." Vickie says.

"I love you, too, Mom." Aj says.

"It's time. Let's call Kaylie's mom." Vickie says.

**Gonna cut this off here. I know, short, just bear with me, please. Review!**


	8. Hiatus or New Author?

I'm letting you guys know, I've lost some steam for Crazy's in the DNA. I'm going to wait a while and focus on other fanfics of mine. I'll be back ASAP, k? Until then, if you are over 18, I suggest you start reading my new fanfic "Undone." It's under this section as well. Or, if one of you guys wants to finish "Crazy's in the DNA," PM me and LET ME KNOW!


	9. OFF HIATUS BUT WON'T UPLOAD!

**All right guys, I really tried to upload the next chapter of "Crazy's in the DNA" but this computer's being idiotic. So I'm going to say this, expect a chapter ASAP! **


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! Sorry about the wait, but I just had no, you know, oomph for this story. Now I do. We get to see a darker side of Aj now. A way, way, way, **_**way**_** darker side of her. And her only hope may be Zack and Vickie's love for her. Oh, and it seems like this story's inspired "The New Diva's Champion AJ Lee" by RebekahMikealson978. Aj and Vickie are Mother and Daughter in that story too.**

**Thank you for being so patient! **

What in the hell was Aj thinking?

Since the storyline between her, Dolph, and Cena had started, she had forgotten Zack, whom she was dating off-screen, but broke up with him on-screen. She had pushed Zack away, in favor of Dolph.

Is she crazy?

Zack and Vickie are determined to find out. That's why they planned a session today for Aj with a renowned psychiatrist, Dr. Katherine Miller, who specifically specialized in mental disorders such as schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, especially in adoptive children.

The pair sat, awaiting Dr. Miller's arrival. Vickie can't help but think about Eddie's sister, her daughters' aunt, who had committed suicide because she was bipolar. Maybe Aj is also bipolar, and she can control the disorder.

Dr. Miller shows up within minutes. She shakes Vickie's and Zack's respective hands and sits down.

"So, your daughter, Aj. You think she may have a disorder?" Dr. Miller asks.

"I think so. Eddie's sister had bipolar disorder. Maybe it's in the DNA." Vickie says.

"In this case, it might not be possible. Aj was adopted from the black market and only found out recently. I think she may have an extreme form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Dr. Miller says.

"All right, how extreme?" Zack asks.

"Extreme to the point of maniacal depression, but they aren't a maniac depressive." Dr. Miller says.

"Maniac depressive, isn't that bipolar?" Vickie asks. Dr. Miller nods.

"So, I will speak with Aj now. But one question, have you brought her back into the Guerrero family?" Dr. Miller asks.

"I have. Do you need her name for your form?" Vickie asks.

"It would be nice, Vickie." Dr. Miller says.

"Her first name is April, her middle name is Jean, and her last name is Guerrero." Vickie says.

At that moment, Aj walks in. Zack leads her into the room.

"Mom? Zack? What's going on?" Aj asks.

"Sweetie this is Dr. Miller. Zack and I are worried about you, so we want you to talk to her please." Vickie says, standing up.

"But…" Aj looks at Zack.

"Please." Zack whispers. Aj relents and sits next to Dr. Miller.

"We'll be outside." Vickie says. She walks out with Zack.

Aj looks at Dr. Miller. Dr. Miller smiles.

"So, how are you feeling today, Aj?" Dr. Miller asks.

"Well, not bad but not good." Aj admits.

"Why's that?" Dr. Miller asks.

"I've neglected some things. I feel bad about it." Aj says.

"We've all had that, Aj. Now I'm going to ask you some questions about your childhood, all right?" Dr. Miller asks.

"Ok." Aj says hesitantly.

"How was your adoptive dad?" Dr. Miller asks.

"Never around. He was a drunk and a deadbeat. Well, not a deadbeat. He worked. We got money, but never enough. I know that now it's because he bought me from the black market." Aj says.

"I see. How about your adoptive mom?" Dr. Miller asks.

"Distant. She never even liked me after I turned, well, I think five. I got in trouble once with the principal for writing on the wall," Aj pauses, tears welling in her eyes, "and she never hugged me again. She never told me she loved me again. She just handed out orders and told me to do it and not screw it up like I would. When I did screw up she beat me." She blinks back the tears.

"So she never really wanted you?" Dr. Miller asks.

"Never. When I was fifteen," Aj pauses, the look of sadness in her face being replaced by a look of anger, "she told me I was a stupid whore and spread my legs for every guy in school. I hated her!" Aj screams. She starts throwing a tantrum.

"Aj! Aj! Calm down!" Dr. Miller says as she approaches Aj, who promptly slaps her.

Zack and Vickie burst into the room. Vickie tries to get near her daughter, only for Aj to give her a death glare.

"Sweetie, it's me, it's Mom. It's Mama Vickie, not the other mom. It's me." Vickie croons. Aj screams.

"Zack! Restrain her!" Dr. Miller says.

"What good will that do?" Zack asks. He approaches Aj himself, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Babe, calm down. It's okay. It's all right." Zack says to Aj, who begins crying hysterically, and jumps into Zack's arms. Zack begins to shush her. He kisses the crown of her hair. Vickie is immediately at their side as well, stroking her daughter's back.

"I think I have a diagnosis." Dr. Miller says.

The three look at the psychiatrist.

"She has PTSD, a form of it so severe that she has maniac episodes." Dr. Miller says.

"What does that mean?" Aj asks. She seems like a small child.

"It means, Aj, that you should probably take some medication and talk about everything to someone. I cannot be around, so maybe that someone can be your mom, or Zack. Maybe it could even be your boss." Dr. Miller says.

"Or it could be someone else. Like your cousin Chavo. You were close with him before he was released." Vickie says.

"I was." Aj says.

"All right. I'll get the prescription ready. Now, for the first couple days, you may feel foggy, that's normal. After awhile, you can be weaned off the meds. And you'll remain happy and healthy. What do you say?" Dr. Miller asks.

"I'll do it." Aj whispers, leaning into Zack's chest.

One hell of a chapter. But it works. And Aj's dark side, how about it? Review and tell me how it's going! And, since I've been on hiatus, there's another chapter after this since I feel so bad about leaving you guys behind! 


	11. Chapter 8

Ok, this chapter's going to be Vickie-oriented, then later Aj-oriented. We get a look into Aj's childhood/teen years here, so if you're squeamish when it comes to blood, look away. No joke.

Vickie is walking around backstage. It has been a week since Dr. Miller diagnosed Aj. Aj has started medication, but Vickie is worried.

Aj doesn't seem to be getting better.

Was her daughter misdiagnosed? Was that even possible?

Vickie bumps right into Vince, immediately embarrassed.

"Vince, I'm so sorry. I'm just so preoccupied." Vickie says. Vince smiles.

"I understand, Vickie. I'm worried about Aj too. I hate to say this, but if she doesn't get better, I may have to give her leave for a little while until she grasps her bearings." Vince says.

"It might be best for her. Since she has her maniac tendencies, she may need to be _in _reality and _stay _in reality for awhile." Vickie says.

"We were planning on making her Diva's Champ, but it may not be good for her." Vince says.

"I understand. I do not like you having to go through me to keep Aj on an even keel. Her sisters are so worried about her, even Kaylie." Vickie says.

"Maybe she does need family time. I was going to call Dixie tonight. Maybe I can convince her to give Chavo time off to spend with his cousin." Vince says.

"That would mean a lot to us, Vince." Vickie says.

"What about you? How're you holding up?" Vince asks.

"It's tough. I wish I could… I wish I could have had Aj from the time she was a baby. She wouldn't have ended up like this." Vickie begins to tear up, but blinks them away.

"It's hard being the mother of a disturbed child, but a disturbed child you just learned was alive has to be harder than hell." Vince says.

"Thank you." Vickie says.

"Maybe for that, I'm going to give you both time off. You two need to know all about each other in order for Aj to get out of this funk." Vince says.

"That would be appreciated." Vickie says.

After the house show is over, Vickie and Aj are called into Vince's office. He is on the phone with Dixie when they walk in.

"All right Dixie, thank you for that. I'm glad we've settled our differences." Vince says as he hangs up.

"So?" Vickie asks.

"Both of you girls have time off starting right now. You two are free to go home." Vince says. Aj looks at Vickie.

"Yes, you're coming with me. You'll spend some time with your sisters." Vickie smiles.

"But what about the storyline? Zack?" Aj asks.

"Zack is getting involved in the storyline, fighting for you. Cena's getting out of the storyline so we can have him going for a championship." Vince says.

"Ok…" Aj says warily.

"Aj, it'll be fine sweetie. We both need time off." Vickie assures her daughter. Aj nods.

Within the hour, the two Guerreros are headed for Vickie's home in El Paso. The flight takes little time, seeing as Vince had loaned the pair his jet (ironically, it was the jet with DX painted on the side.)

Shaul and Sherilyn meet them at the airport. To Vickie's surprise, Shaul has dyed her hair bright blond, and Sherilyn has dyed her hair auburn red. Aj notices tears in both of her younger sisters' eyes.

Shaul is the first one to make a move. She and Aj look at each other for a little while, but then tears spill from both the girls' eyes and they hug.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it. I have a baby sister." Aj says with a laugh.

"Even though you're shorter." Shaul jokes. Aj's five-foot frame and Shaul's five-foot-six frame end up in a side-hug. Aj looks to Sherilyn.

"I don't bite. Seriously I don't." Aj says. Sherilyn, who is about the same height as Aj, runs to her oldest sister and hugs her. The pair doesn't cry, they just hug. Shaul and Vickie join in on the hug.

"The family's back together." Vickie says after the hug disbands.

"Well, not quite. But he's here right now. We're no longer broken." Shaul smiles.

Aj smiles. This is her family, her home.

She could want nothing more.

When the four get back home, Aj realizes how well off her father was. It was a typical Mexican-style Hacienda. She's in awe until Vickie pulls her off to a large room.

It was a typical teenager's room. Vickie puts an arm around Aj.

"This was supposed to be your room. We've changed it over the years, for you." Vickie says.

Aj feels tears well into her eyes and says, "Mom… God if only you knew."

"It's good to talk, so says me and Dr. Miller. You can tell me anything. I will not judge you." Vickie says.

Aj nods, walks into her room, and sits on the queen-sized bed. Vickie sits next to her.

"It all began when I was fifteen. I had been… well, promiscuous with only one guy, his name was Cameron Hernandez. My adoptive mom, she, she learned of it. She beat me. When I was sixteen, I ended up pregnant with Cam's baby. He was so devoted to me. But he… died in a car crash. I was about four months pregnant when that happened. Before Cam died, he had reported my adoptive mom. She only had to go to prison until my baby was born!" Aj says.

"That's not right." Vickie says.

"I know," Aj pauses, the tears in her eyes spilling over, "Cam's parents took my baby boy in, seeing as he was all they had left of their son. They've sent me pictures of him." Aj reaches for her bag, pulling out a picture of a five-year-old with night-black hair and Aj's brown eyes. Aj handed the photo to her mother.

"He's beautiful. What did you name him?" Vickie asks, admiring her grandson.

"Eduardo Chavo Hernandez." Aj smiles.

"Eduardo as in Eddie, Chavo as in Chavo Classic or your cousin, and Cam's last name?" Vickie asks, tears spilling over.

"Eddie, Dad, was my favorite wrestler. Chavo, well, I had read Dad's bio enough I knew he had a brother with that name, so I named him for two family members I didn't even know I had." Aj says. Vickie hugs Aj.

"You created a wonderful little boy. Please tell me Cam's parents will let us see him." Vickie says.

"They've let me see him every single chance I got. I don't think they'll object." Aj says.

Silence passes between mother and daughter for a few more moments. It's Aj who finally speaks.

"Before I got pregnant with Eddie, she would beat me until I bled." Aj whispers.

"Tell me about it. You know you can." Vickie assures her daughter.

"I was thirteen. My period had started. I had simply asked her where the supplies were and she started in on me. She started just hitting me. My adoptive dad wasn't home to stop her. I ended up in the hospital. I had to have surgery on my left retina to repair the damage she caused." Aj says, her breaths becoming sobs. Vickie hugs Aj tighter.

"She didn't deserve to have you as a daughter! I swear, if I ever see that woman, I will give her a serious bitching-out. You may have to hold me back." Vickie snarls.

"Mom? Can't breathe." Aj says. Vickie loosens her grip.

"Sorry. I just, I can't stand the fact a woman would even beat her child, no, scratch that, _my _child. She went through _hoops _to get you from the black market and then she beats you? The hell is wrong with that woman?" Vickie asks.

"I don't know. But we know one thing, she doesn't get to see me, or Eddie, again." Aj says. Vickie kisses the crown of her daughter's hair.

"Exactly." Vickie says.

That was a good chappie if you ask me! And Aj's son, named Eddie for his grandfather… We'll get to see the little guy soon! He'll be about seven, and we'll have to have Zack in on it, won't we? So? Like it? Review!


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay… I just didn't feel motivated to write this… It seems after my hiatus to focus on "Undone," You guys forgot about this story… Well this **_**is **_**the last chapter, so enjoy! **

Many months had passed. It was now December of 2013. Aj's condition is under control and she's back in the WWE alongside her mother and her loving boyfriend, Zack.

Aj had told Zack about Eddie. Zack was very understanding. In fact, today is their first day off for the holiday, and of course Vickie's. They are in New Jersey, and Aj already called Theresa and Jorge (Eddie Jr.'s other set of grandparents).

Aj is wearing a white sweatshirt and dark denim jeans. Zack is wearing one of his own sweatshirts and light jeans. Vickie is dressed in black slacks, and a red dress coat.

The three are on Theresa and Jorge's front step. Aj hears little footsteps of her son running to answer the door to his mommy. The front door soars open to a little six-year-old boy with midnight black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a John Cena t-shirt.

"Mommy!" Eddie Jr. says, leaping into his mother's arms. Aj holds her son close enough she smiles.

"Eddie, baby, how are you?" Aj asks.

"I'm great! Mommy," Eddie Jr. backs away from Aj, "Who are these people?"

Aj points to her mother, "This is my mommy, Vickie. She's your grandma."

"I thought your mommy was mean." Eddie Jr. says.

"She wasn't my real mommy. I didn't come from her tummy, I came from Vickie's." Aj explains, causing tears to jump to Vickie's eyes. Eddie Jr. hesitantly, but boldly, walks over to Vickie. Vickie crouches down.

"Hi, Eddie. It's nice to meet you, little man." Vickie holds out her hand to Eddie Jr. Eddie Jr. ignores her hand and jumps into her arms, although not as emphatically as he did with his mother.

"It's nice to meet you too, Grammy!" Eddie Jr. says. Vickie feels tears spill over as she holds her grandson, her late husband's namesake. Aj smiles as Eddie Jr. backs away from his grandmother.

"Grammy, why are you crying?" Eddie Jr. asks.

"I'm just so happy to meet you. I've waited a long time." Vickie says. Eddie Jr. smiles. He looks to Zack and is awestruck.

"You're Zack Ryder!" He says.

"That I am, dude. I am also mommy's boyfriend." Zack says.

Eddie Jr. looks at Aj, "Mommy?"

"He's telling the truth sweetie. He doesn't bite, either." Aj chuckles.

Eddie Jr. looks back at Zack, "Can I have a piggyback ride?!" Aj and Vickie smile at each other.

"Of course!" Zack lifts Eddie Jr. as the three walk back into the house. Theresa and Jorge have their humble, yet fairly large, home dressed out for Christmas. Theresa, a woman in her early fifties with graying brown hair and kind brown eyes, stands to hug Aj.

"Hello, April! It's been too long, love!" Theresa says.

"I know, Terry." Aj says. After Theresa hugs Aj, Jorge, a man in his mid fifties with pure gray hair and greenish brown eyes, shakes Aj's hand.

"How is everything?" Jorge asks.

"It's going great." Aj smiles.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your mom and beau?" Theresa asks.

"Yes! Uh, well," Aj stands next to Vickie, "This is my birth mother, Vickie Guerrero."

"Guerrero! As in, Eddie Guerrero?" Jorge asks.

"Yes, he's my father. May he rest." Aj says.

"That's amazing, sweetheart! I knew you couldn't be that horrible woman's daughter!" Theresa says.

"I always dreamed of having different parents. It came true," Aj moves over to Zack, who is still holding Eddie Jr., "And this is Matt Cardona, but call him Zack, he insists on it." She says.

"That I do!" Zack smiles and gives Aj a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you've found someone. Especially after Cam." Jorge says sadly.

"Jorge… Don't be sad. Cam would be happy right now." Aj says.

Jorge nods and says, "That I know in my heart. He's guided you, April, to your birth mother and to this wonderful man that Eddie loves right now."

Aj, Theresa, Jorge, and Vickie watch as Eddie Jr. shows Zack his favorite toys from his room upstairs. Vickie smiles and looks down to her left hand. She put her wedding band to Eddie Sr. on earlier that day. She knew somehow, some way, Cameron Hernandez and Eddie Guerrero met in the next life and lead Vickie and her beautiful, wonderful eldest daughter to each other.

Hours flew by as the family (as Jorge put it) talked and played with Eddie Jr. Jorge often struck up conversation with Vickie about Eddie Sr., which made her heart sing in happiness. But now it was time for Eddie Jr.'s bedtime. Aj and Zack put him to bed, tucking him in.

"Mommy, will you be back tomorrow?" Eddie Jr. asks.

"Of course! And how would you feel if I flew you, Grandma Terry and Gramps out to Texas for Christmas so you can see your aunts?" Aj asks.

"Will Zack be there?" Eddie Jr. looks at Zack.

"Dude, I'll be there just for you! So will my dad." Zack begins tickling Eddie Jr.

"Zack! You're going to make it so he _never _sleeps!" Aj chides.

"_Mom_, we were just having fun." Zack faux whines.

"Yeah Mommy!" Eddie Jr. says. Aj chuckles.

"All right, no more monkey business. That's tomorrow." Aj says.

"Okay." Eddie Jr. says. Aj kisses her son's forehead.

"Goodnight, Eduardo Chavo Hernandez." Aj says.

"Goodnight." Eddie Jr. says. Aj and Zack leave Eddie Jr. to sleep. They walk downstairs to see Theresa and Vickie talking.

"I just couldn't believe that I had lost the baby. I was afraid to carry Shaul, because of that stupid nurse, I just couldn't know if I lost Aj or not." Vickie says.

"I only was able to have Cameron. I lost all my other children, either soon after birth or in the first trimester. Cameron was my miracle, then he died. When April asked me to take in Eddie, I said yes because I had the chance to have my grandson, someone who was part of my boy." Theresa says.

"Hey, where's Jorge?" Aj asks.

"He turned in himself. There are two guestrooms if you three don't feel like driving back to the hotel since it's so late." Theresa says.

"Thanks. That's very generous." Aj says.

"You birthed Eddie. Vickie birthed you. And Zack, well, he makes you happy. It's the least we can do." Theresa says.

Theresa decides to turn in. Soon after, Vickie does as well. Zack and Aj are left on the sofa in the living room alone, the only light coming from the Christmas tree. Zack rubs slow circles on Aj's back.

"I can't believe that I'm here now." Zack says.

"Why's that?" Aj asks.

"Eleven months ago today, you were diagnosed. I thought I would lose you." Zack says.

"You could never lose me, Zack." Aj whispers.

"I know," Zack stands up, bringing Aj to her own feet, then falling onto one knee and pulling out a little black velvet box, "that's why I prepared for this."

"Zack…" Aj says, tears filling her eyes.

"Aj, I love you. I never want to lose you. I love your son, because he's part of you. You bring me life. I want to be able to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to have a family with you. April Jean Guerrero," Zack says, opening the box, revealing a platinum ring with a single chocolate diamond the same color of her eyes in the middle, "will you marry me?"

Aj is speechless as she nods, her tears spilling over. Zack slips the ring onto her finger and stands up. The two are locked into a passionate kiss. What they didn't know is that they had a ghost watching them; his brown eyes the same color of his daughter's sparkling as he watches his baby girl feel whole.

Vickie rounded the corner, seeing the ring on Aj's finger. She smiles.

_Eddie, our daughter is just like you. I remember when you proposed to me. We were happy, like Aj and Zack are now. I love our daughter. She has your eyes, your personality. She's you, whether you want to admit it or not. But she does have a hint of me in her. What can I say, crazy's in the DNA. _

**I can't believe it's over! My most-reviewed story, over? No way! There might be a sequel, involving different characters, of course. Maybe Kaitlyn and Chyna (mother-daughter, or maybe even half-sisters), Triple H and Drew McIntyre (father-son), or Undertaker and Damien Sandow (father-son, brothers, and/or just to be funny as hell) would be in the story.**

**I don't know for now. I might do it, I might not. Review for the last chapter please!**


End file.
